<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance With Me? by mayolove</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910973">Dance With Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayolove/pseuds/mayolove'>mayolove</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Glenn Miller - Freeform, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hannibal Oneshot, Hannigram dancing, Hannigram oneshot, M/M, Murder Husbands, Oneshot, Soft Hannigram, Waltzing, Will Graham Has a Nice Day, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, hannigram fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:15:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28910973</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayolove/pseuds/mayolove</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal surprises Will with a dance during a particularly uneventful session</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, hannigram</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance With Me?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I will be publishing this along with other Hannigram oneshots in a series, so stay tuned for more :) Enjoy!!<br/>(You can send requests for more fics at my tumblr: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hannibal-lecters-snails &lt;33)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Will sat in the pleasant silence of Hannibal Lecter's office, idly tapping one foot into the other through crossed legs, producing a small tut with every tap of the leather shoes against each other.</p>
<p>Hannibal had been walking around wordlessly the entire time, so far, and Will wondered what the man was up to; usually they were in the middle of a long and deep conversation by now, and yet the only words produced had been "Evening, Dr. Lecter" and "Will, please, come in".</p>
<p>Will suddenly heard the small noise of a needle against a record, and looked over to Hannibal who had, in fact, put on a record.</p>
<p>Will perked when he heard the unmistakable melody of clarinets in the beginning of the first song on the track.</p>
<p>"Moonlight Serenade," Will said, leaning his head back in the chair.</p>
<p>"You're familiar?" Hannibal asked, making his way to Will from across the room.</p>
<p>Will hummed affirmingly. "My parents loved Glenn Miller. At the time I found it insufferable." He uncrossed his legs and closed his eyes relaxedly to the sound of the calmingly familiar song.</p>
<p>"And now?" Hannibal asked softly, straightening the sleeve of his cream coloured suit coat, looking to Will.</p>
<p>"Now it reminds me of home."</p>
<p>Hannibal smiled, holding out a hand. "Dance with me?"</p>
<p>Will paused, a smirk forming on his face. "Are you flirting with me, Doctor?" He asked, raising a teasing brow.</p>
<p>"I believe that I am," he confirmed gently. "What you do with that information is entirely your decision."</p>
<p>Will found himself accepting, grasping Hannibal's outreached hand with his own, and getting lead gracefully into the other man's arms. Hannibal placed one hand on Will's hip, the other on his shoulder, and Will did the same.</p>
<p>"I'm not much of a dancer," Will blushed, glancing down at his unpracticed feet.</p>
<p>"You don't have to be perfect, I just hope you enjoy yourself dancing with me," Hannibal crooned, smiling benevolently. "Just follow my lead."</p>
<p>So Will did, and found himself waltzing almost effortlessly. Resting his head on Hannibal's chest, they swayed to the smooth, gentle beat of the song. Hannibal took one of Will's hands in his own, and in perfect time of a crescendo, swooped Will forward, one of the younger man's legs gracefully gliding through the air, as he appreciated the quintessentially classy and romantic gesture.</p>
<p>Never in a million years would Will have imagined himself here, in this situation. That's not to say he was upset. He wasn't in the slightest. Although he always appreciated the familiarity of his life's simple expectations, he never quite reached them, always grasping at spontaneities. This particular one just happened to be less seemingly dangerous and destructive than most of his previous spur of the moment decisions, especially when compared to the ones he commonly made in his profession.</p>
<p>Hannibal closed his eyes, letting the music guide them. He could be here, dancing with Will for hours, he presumed, and it still would only feel like minutes. As the song came to an end, they both allowed themselves to wish that this moment would last forever. And in their memories, it would.</p>
<p>They came to a slow stop at the same time as the music did. They both stood there, in the same position, eyes closed, hands and waists still grasped tenderly, as if time suddenly stood still.</p>
<p>"Hannibal…" Will said, after another moment of comfortable silence. "I don't ever want this to change."</p>
<p>Hannibal sighed happily, squeezing Will lovingly and impossibly closer to him. "Then it never will."</p>
<p>Will took his right hand back from Hannibal's soft grasp, and wrapped it around Hannibal's center, engulfing him in a doting and tender embrace. Hannibal hummed, cupping a hand on the back of Will's neck, and resting his chin on the top of Will's head.</p>
<p>They stood there for forever in a moment, hoping that if they stayed this way long enough, nothing would ever change.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hoped you liked this one!! Let me know what you think in the comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>